Un adieu sous les étoiles
by Charlie.Ambre
Summary: Et si Luke et Leïa avaient la chance de dire adieu à leurs parents ? Et si Anakin et Padmé pouvaient se retrouver pour un ultime adieu ? Où cela se déroulerait-il ? Sous les étoiles évidemment. Se situe juste après le 6. One shot.


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon premier one shot sur Star Wars et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter sur pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'accepte toutes les critiques, si elles sont constructives bien entendu :)_

_Si j'ai écrit cette petite histoire, c'est parce que je suis une grande frustrée de la fin de Star Wars VI. En tant que grande romantique, le fait qu'Anakin et Padmé n'aient pas eu le droit à leur réunion me brisent le coeur et je voulais également que Luke et Leïa puissent voir leur maman au moins une fois._

_Je vous conseille de lire cette histoire en écoutant la chanson I was wrong de Sleeperstar. Je sais que les émotions passent mieux en musiques et celle-ci convient parfaitement à la situation._

_Bien évidemment, l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me liront et... BONNE LECTURE :)_

* * *

_**Un adieu sous les étoiles.**_

_**One-shot.**_

La fête battait son plein dans le village des ewoks lorsque Luke arriva. Les pilotes de la flotte rebelle s'étaient posés. Tout le monde riait et dansait. Certains ewoks jouaient même avec les casques des _stormtroopers _tués lors de la bataille d'Endor. Oui, la guerre était enfin finie, l'Empire tombé et l'Empereur mort.

Han Solo sourit au jeune jedi et lui donna une claque dans le dos. Ses yeux débordaient de joie et de l'habituelle lueur taquine qu'il lui réservait. Son ami contrebandier avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre dans un bar de Mos Eisley sur Tatooine, songea Luke.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, le visage de Leïa, sa sœur jumelle, s'éclaira et elle le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme savoura la chaleur de son étreinte. Maintenant que leur père était mort pour ramener la paix dans la galaxie, elle était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Ils n'avaient découvert la vérité à propos de leur fraternité que très récemment mais ça ne diminuait en rien la force de leur lien.

La fête battait son plein dans le village des ewoks et pourtant le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à complètement savourer la victoire. La mort de son père le rongeait, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir ramené en vie. Luke soupira, s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et laissa son regard se perdre dans la verdure des feuilles. C'est alors qu'il les aperçut : les deux silhouettes fantomatiques de ses maîtres, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda qui le regardaient avec fierté. Le jeune jedi ne put retenir un petit sourire quand il les vit. Ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il savait et avaient grandement contribué à forger l'homme qu'il était désormais.

Une nouvelle silhouette fantomatique fit son apparition. C'était un maître jedi d'environ vingt-cinq ans et au sourire d'abord crispé qu'il lui lança, Luke comprit qu'il s'agissait de son père, Anakin Skywalker avant qu'il ne devienne le tristement célèbre seigneur sith, Dark Vador. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Ainsi son père avait trouvé la paix et rejoint la Force. Ragaillardi par cette découverte, il demeura un temps songeur.

Les mains de Leïa sur ses épaules le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers elle et pensa qu'il tenait là une occasion unique de présenter le père à la fille.

Luke prit donc la main de sa sœur et s'approcha des silhouettes fantomatiques. La passerelle qu'ils traversèrent les éloigna de la fête et de la musique, les laissant dans le noir. La seule source de lumière provenait des étoiles.

« Que faisons-nous Luke ? S'enquit Leïa.

-Il faut que je te présente certaines personnes, fit son frère sur un ton énigmatique.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses paupières. Prends une profonde inspiration, il faut que tu touches la Force, le pouvoir qui est en toi.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Seule la respiration concentrée de Leïa venait troubler le calme qui s'était installé sur la forêt.

-Je crois que j'y arrive, finit par dire la princesse.

Luke hocha la tête et enleva ses mains du visage de sa sœur. Elle papillonna des yeux et quand elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, le jeune jedi sut qu'elle voyait les silhouettes fantomatiques.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Paniqua-t-elle. Qui sont-ils ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'avança à mi-chemin entre les fantômes et sa sœur puis les désigna tour à tour.

-Voici mes maîtres, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda. Et voici Anakin Skywalker. Il eut un temps d'hésitation. Notre père.

Leïa plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, trop choquée pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Elle finit par déglutir et murmura :

-Tu es mort en détruisant l'empereur, n'est-ce pas ? Luke avait raison. Il restait encore du bon en toi.

-Je suis mort depuis bien longtemps, répondit Anakin ému. Ton frère m'a juste ramené pendant un bref instant.

-Qui vous a permis de tuer le seigneur noir des Siths et de ramener l'équilibre dans la Force, intervint Luke.

Leïa considéra son père pendant un instant puis déclara :

-Tu es redevenu le héros de la guerre des clones. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle se tourna alors vers Yoda et Ben Kenobi :

-Pourquoi nous avoir séparés ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissés grandir ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de Luke.

Les deux jedis échangèrent un regard étonné, puis Yoda prit la parole.

-Très puissant chacun de vous est.

-L'Empereur et le seigneur Vador n'aurait eu aucun mal à vous retrouver si nous vous avions laissés ensemble, renchérit Ben.

Anakin prit alors le soin de regarder ailleurs, comme s'il se sentait responsable des crimes commis par Dark Vador. Luke capta son malaise et choisit de réorienter la conversation vers un sujet moins dangereux.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir voir ma mère, soupira-t-il. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Elle n'était pas une jedi et ne peut donc revenir sous forme spirituelle...

L'expression apaisée que son père arborait depuis le début de la discussion acheva de disparaître, remplacée par de la douleur. Mais pas de la simple douleur. Non, une de ces douleurs qui continue à vous faire du mal même dans la mort. Une de celle qui vous empêchera à jamais de trouver le repos.

Luke se rendit vite compte de la peine qu'il venait de causer à son père.

-Père, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

Il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots. C'est alors que Leïa s'écria, tout en pointant un doigt vers le ciel :

-Regardez !

Les trois silhouettes fantomatiques levèrent leurs yeux vers le ciel tandis que Luke suivait du regard la main de sa sœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut-être ? Demanda-t-il. »

Une petite sphère lumineuse descendait du ciel. Plus elle se rapprochait du sol, plus elle ressemblait à une silhouette fantomatique.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le sol, la lumière blanche s'éteignit complètement et tous purent alors observer le beau visage tranquille de Padmé Naberrie ancienne reine et sénatrice Amidala de Naboo. Elle était pareille à un ange blanc, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse cristalline. Ses longs cheveux bouclaient tombaient en cascade dans son dos et étaient parsemés de petites fleurs blanches et elle portait autour du cou le pendentif qu'Anakin lui avait offert, il y avait de cela bien longtemps.

« Maman ! Dit Leïa dans un souffle.

-Ma magnifique petite fille, répondit Padmé, émue.

Luke secoua la tête, surpris.

-Maman ?

-Mon merveilleux petit garçon, acquiesça sa mère.

D'un seul mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers elle mais ne purent la prendre dans leur bras puisqu'elle n'avait pas de corps. Si les fantômes avaient pu pleurer, des larmes auraient certainement commencé à ruisseler sur le visage de l'ancienne reine de Naboo. Leïa, elle, ne retint pas ses pleurs.

-Ne pleure pas ma chérie, la consola Padmé tout en tendant la main pour que sa fille puisse venir appliquer sa paume contre la sienne et ainsi donner l'illusion qu'elles pouvaient se toucher.

-Je n'ai vu ton visage qu'une fraction de secondes mais jamais je n'ai pu oublier sa perfection, dit sa fille la voix enrouée.

-Ma tante ne m'a parlé de toi qu'une seule fois et ce jour-là elle a simplement dit que tu étais la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, renchérit Luke la gorge nouée tout en posant sa main comme l'avait fait sa sœur sur la paume de sa mère.

Padmé eut un petit sourire, savant mélange de sa joie et de sa tristesse avant de dire :

-Mes enfants, je suis si fière de vous. Vous êtes devenus des adultes extraordinaires. Toi Leïa, tu es plus forte et plus sure de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été et quant à toi Luke, ton cœur est plus grand et plus tendre que ne l'était le mien.

Elle s'arrêta une minute, émue. Les autres fantômes observaient la scène en retrait avec beaucoup de respect. Anakin dévorait celle qui avait un jour été sa femme des yeux.

-J'espère juste que vous pourrez me pardonner de vous avoir abandonnés, de ne pas avoir eu la force de me battre et de vivre à vos côtés. J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas sur cela mais sur ce que ma vie a été...

-Non, arrête ! S'exclama Leïa. Jamais nous n'oserons te reprocher quoique ce soit...

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa et Luke lui prit la main qu'il pressa ensuite doucement.

-Leïa a raison. Tu es notre mère.

-Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je vous aime. Que je vous ai aimés même dans la mort et que je vous observais même si vous ne me voyiez pas. J'ai toujours été là, ajouta-t-elle en ramenant ses mains fantomatiques sur sa poitrine.

-Maman... Murmura Leïa avant de fondre en larmes et de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

Luke serra sa sœur dans ses bras et échangea un long regard avec Padmé. Dans ce regard, il laissa passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et qu'il ne pouvait lui dire avec des mots. Il le fit pour lui mais également pour Leïa qui n'avait pas la force de contempler plus longtemps son visage.

Padmé se tourna alors vers les silhouettes fantomatiques d'Obi-Wan, Yoda et Anakin. Elle inclina la tête avec respect devant les deux maîtres jedis avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie.

-Me pardonneras-tu un jour pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? Finit par demander Anakin, les yeux emplis de détresse.

Padmé l'observa un moment, incapable d'articuler un seul des millions de mots qui lui venaient à la bouche. Elle finit par se reprendre et dit :

-La dernière chose que j'ai dite... Mes dernières paroles ont été « Il y a encore du bon en lui. ». Je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir foi en toi Anakin. Jamais.

Anakin baissa la tête, sentant le poids de sa culpabilité peser sur ses épaules. Elle avait gardé foi en lui. Il l'avait tuée.

-Je regrette... Si tu savais comme je regrette...

-Je n'ai pas pu trouver le repos ces vingt dernières années Anakin Skywalker. Je n'ai pas pu. Et c'est parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi.

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea, perdu.

-Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus mourir sans toi.

D'un même mouvement, ils couvrirent le peu de distance qui les séparaient et se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre laissant leur amour passer par leurs yeux, exactement comme ils le faisaient de leur vivant. C'est alors que Yoda et Ben disparurent et que Leïa et Luke dirent :

-Je t'aime papa, je t'aime maman ! »

Anakin prit les mains de Padmé et appuya son front contre le sien. Ils eurent un sourire en entendant leurs enfants leur parler et s'embrassèrent. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils disparurent, nimbés d'une douce lueur blanche, amoureux pour la vie et réunis dans la mort.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
